No Dreams Within Her Heart But Dreams Of Love
by Christine de Nuit
Summary: Christine meets her childhood friend the same night her Angel reveals he is just a man. Now she must choose between them...Will she ever find happiness? Bad summary. Will be EC and I'll try to tone down the Raoul bashing, though I can't promise anything!
1. Curiosity and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera. If I did, I wouldn't be writing about it on this site! This goes for the whole thing, I'm not typing it every time...

A/N: Alright this is my first fanfic, or phanfic, so please review and tell me what you think! This will most definitely be EC. Mostly based on the 2004 ALW movie, so the characters will look like Gerard Butler, Emmy Rossum, etc. I'll try not to do too much Raoul bashing, but I honestly think he's nothing but a fruit (most likely thanks to Patrick Wilson haha) Alright, well enough of this rambling. Don't forget to review!

Christine de Nuit

* * *

**No Dreams Within Her Heart But Dreams of Love**

Chapter 1: Curiosity and Betrayal

Christine awoke to the sound of a music box in a warm, comfortable, yet unfamiliar bed. Where was she? What happened? Thoughts ran through her head as she got out of bed. Suddenly it all came rushing back to her.

The _Hannibal_ performance. The mirror. Him, her Angel. He had sung to her, and she had been completely consumed by his voice. A voice so beautiful it could only be that of an angel. She had been unable to resist following him into the darkness.

Looking around, Christine heard the soft playing of an organ. She headed in that direction.

"_I remember there was mist,_

_Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake_," she sang to herself.

"_There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat. _

_And in the boat there was a man…" _

She stopped as she saw him playing his organ. He turned and looked at her before continuing with his composing.

Suddenly the desire to see what was behind the mask he wore was unbearable. She had to know. Surely it can't be anything too horrible. The other side of his face was perfectly handsome. And besides, his voice was that of the heavens! Then again, it was wrong. He obviously didn't want her to know. But did he really think she would care? He was, after all, her angel. No, she corrected herself, he's not an angel. He had lied to her. She didn't hold it against him; she had always secretly wished he were a man. But why was he hiding from her?

Her curiosity soon got the better of her rational side as she walked toward him.

"_Who was that shape in the shadows?_

_Whose is the face in the mask?"_

He didn't notice her as she came up behind him.

* * *

Erik glanced up as Christine walked into the room muttering to herself. He shrugged his shoulders, returning to his music. 

He almost couldn't believe that she was here, in his home. His Christine. Here.

He had been the one to comfort her when she came to the Opera Populaire after her father's death. He knew all too well what it as like to be lonely and scared. So he told her he was the Angel of Music, sent by her father. Yes, it was a lie. But he couldn't stay away. He had begun tutoring her voice to be closer to her, the one joy in his life of solitude and pain. It was natural that he fell in love with her. But she could never love him. He was a monster and a murderer.

He tried to push the thought away, shivering as the cool air rushed by his right cheek. Wait…why was there air on his masked face?

It dawned on him. She had snatched the mask from his face. He froze, trying not to let her see the deformed side of his face. She had betrayed him! Anger soon consumed him as he abruptly stood up, knocking music over as he scrambled to his feet. Turning on her, his rage became evident.

"_**DAMN YOU!**_

_**You little prying Pandora! **_

_**You little demon! **_

**_THIS is what you wanted to see!"_** he yelled, pointing to the deformed side of his face.

Christine shrank back in utter terror. She hadn't expected him to be this angry. His deformity became more frightening as his face exploded with rage.

"_**Curse you!**_

_**You little lying Delilah! **_

**_You little viper!_**

_**Now you cannot ever be free!"**_

He launched into song as Christine's guilt overpowered her, quickly joined by pity. As he finished, he sat down next to her, whispering her name. Christine wiped her tears away and handed him the mask, which he quickly replaced.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. I didn't know…I didn't think…I'm sorry, Angel..." she managed to get out through her tears.

"Erik," his voice softened. He couldn't stand to see her cry, especially if he was the cause. "My name is Erik".

"Erik," she whispered, the name rolling off her tongue in such a way that it made him shudder.

He looked away for a moment, before returning his gaze to Christine. "Come, I'm taking you back up to your dressing room. You have rehearsals in about an hour, and you must prepare yourself."

She nodded as he helped her up.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know it's short! The others will be much longer, I promise :) 


	2. Temper

Chapter 2: Temper

Christine groaned as she hopped off the stage. Rehearsals had been excruciatingly long and tiring today. And it didn't exactly help that she couldn't stop worrying about Erik. Was he still upset with her? He had left her in her dressing room so abruptly that she didn't have time to say anything. She couldn't stand the thought of him being upset with her. She had to talk to him.

"Christine! Christine, wait up!" Meg Giry ran to catch up with her friend.

"Christine! What's wrong? Where were you last night?" Meg grabbed her arm as Christine rushed down the hall.

Christine turned to look at her friend. "Nothing, Meg. I'm just tired that's all."

"You didn't answer my other question. Where were you? Maman and I were worried when you weren't in your dressing room, and I daresay Monsieur Vicomte was quite upset." Meg said suggestively.

"What? Raoul? He's just a friend, that's all," Christine trailed off as they came to her door. "Now if you'll please excuse me, I'm exhausted and need some rest".

Meg nodded and gave Christine a quick hug before running off. Christine sighed as she opened the door.

Placing her music on her desk, Christine walked to the mirror. She began nervously fumbling with her dress.

"Erik?"

* * *

Erik was indeed waiting in the darkness of the passageway behind the mirror. He watched Christine come in and silently cursed himself for being there. She wouldn't want anything to do with him, now that she'd seen him. The look of horror upon her face when she'd laid eyes upon his face had been enough to make him wish he'd never talked to her.

"Erik?" The sound of her voice jolted him back out of his thoughts. She was calling to him. Did she know he was here? No, he decided, she couldn't see him. And he shouldn't say anything.

"I need to talk to you! I know you're in there! Please come out!" her tone dropped to a whisper. Was that a hint of sadness he detected?

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she fell to the floor. He was upset with her. She wished she had never touched the mask. She had ruined her most treasured relationship and now he would never talk to her again.

"Christine, don't cry. I'm here" He moved the latch and mirror opened, revealing a handsome man dressed in black with a white porcelain mask covering half his face.

He sat down next to her and gently moved a stray curl from her face. Suddenly her arms were around his neck as she sobbed into his chest.

Erik froze. This was more contact then he had ever known. His tense hands gently stroked her head as she cried into him.

"Oh I was so worried! Are you still upset with me? I can never forgive myself for betraying your trust! Do you hate me? Oh please say you forgive me! I so want to continue our lessons!" Christine was lost in her tears, almost hysterical.

"Christine, I could never hate you! I'll forgive you this time, but you must never ever do that again, do you understand? Promise me!" he pulled her chin up and stared into her chocolate eyes.

"I promise," she whispered. They sat like that for a moment before her body became limp with sleep. He laughed softly to himself before standing up and gently lying her in her bed.

Gazing down at her, his blue-green eyes took in her beauty. She truly looked like an angel.

"Good night, mon ange," he whispered.

He hesitated before bending down to kiss her forehead. And then he was gone.

* * *

Erik sat by his piano, thinking over what had happened. She had seen him at his worst, and yet she still wanted to be near him? It didn't make sense. A loud splash quickly gained his attention.

"Madame, you should not be here," he said coolly.

"Erik, what exactly do you think you are doing with Christine," Madame Giry questioned as she came near him.

"None of your business," he growled.

"Erik, it is exactly my business. Christine is like a daughter to me. I brought her here after her father died and looked after her."

"I've looked after her too," he muttered, turning away from her.

"I know; that's why I'm here. I don't want you to hurt her. I don't know why you brought her here last night, or what you did, but I don't like it at all. She's still a young girl, Erik. Don't do her any harm," she pleaded.

"Madame, I can assure you I mean to do no such thing. Now kindly leave me." He ordered.

She obeyed, her skirts rustling as she left. Erik sighed and returned to his music.

* * *

When Christine awoke, she noticed an object on her desk. Walking over curiously, she smiled when she realized it was a beautiful red rose with a black ribbon tired in a bow around it. It smelled so wonderful! Glancing down she found a note.

_My dear Christine,_

_I hope this finds you well this morning. Please come to your room immediately after rehearsal ends. Dress warmly. We shall continue your lessons then. Good luck today._

_Erik_

Christine smiled. He was still going to teach her. Just then, there was an abrupt knock on the door.

Tying a robe around her slender body, Christine went to answer the door. "Raoul!" she exclaimed, taken aback at the handsome blonde standing in her doorway.

"My dear Christine! I was so worried the other night when you were not here! Where were you?" his expression was one of sincerity. Which made her feel bad for lying to him.

"Oh, I was out visiting a sick friend. I'm sorry I wasn't here. But I did tell you I couldn't have dinner. You should have listened." Christine clicked her tongue, wishing he wasn't there.

"Well, perhaps we can reschedule? How about tonight, dearest?" Raoul leaned in and pecked her cheek.

"What? Raoul, no! Get off me! What do you think you are doing? I can't have dinner tonight, or any other night for that matter! Now please, leave!" Christine pushed him away and moved to shut the door.

"Christine! No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's just you look so beautiful," Christine blushed at that, " and I couldn't resist. Please, you're not giving me a chance! We're friends, just one dinner. To catch up on old times, Little Lotte. Please." His bottom lip jetted out and she couldn't help but give in.

"Alright, Raoul. Tomorrow. Now please, I'm almost late to rehearsals!" Christine slammed the door in his face. What was she doing? Erik would surely be upset with her. But Raoul was just a friend. Erik could understand that, right?

She quickly got dressed, grabbed her music, and headed to rehearsal.

* * *

Erik was dumbfounded. Why on Earth would she agree to accompany that boy to dinner? He was nothing but a fop! A slave of fashion! Unless… unless she had feelings for him! That was the perfect explanation for her actions. She was in love with that… that… insolent boy! Anger shook throughout his body. How could she do that to him? Betray him once more? She belonged to him, not that fool! Oh, she would pay for this, he thought, before returning to his lair.

* * *

Christine hurried excitedly to her room. Tonight she'd be with him. She blushed at the thought of Erik, making a mental note not to do that in front of him.

Turning the knob she ran into her room, only to run right into Erik. She lost her balance and Erik reached down a gloved hand to stable her.

"E-Erik! You startled me!" Christine's breath was heavy.

"You're late."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, rehearsals ran over today. I ran here as fast as I could." Christine looked down, hoping he'd forgive her.

"Well let's not waste any time." Erik grabbed her hand and turned to walk through the open mirror.

The lesson lasted only a couple hours, but it seemed like an eternity to Erik. When it was at last over, Christine turned to leave.

"Our next lesson will be tomorrow night, and don't be late this time!" Erik called to her.

Christine turned around. "Erik, I already have plans for tomorrow night. Perhaps we can move it to another time?"

"And what exactly are your plans for tomorrow night?" he spat at her angrily.

She was startled by his tone, and realized he had heard her talk with Raoul that morning.

"Erik, please. It's only dinner with an old friend. To catch up on old times. Please don't be angry." She knew he was very possessive of her, even if she didn't understand why.

"And I'm to believe this? That's he just a friend. A young, rich, handsome friend. Don't lie to me! I know you're in love with him! That you'd do anything to be with him! I know what you've done with him! You can't lie to me, you're his whore!" his jealous and anger overpowered him. He had lost all control.

Christine was horrified at his accusations. Her mouth hung open as she stared at him in shock. How could he say such things to her? Shock quickly turned to anger as tears poured down her face.

She left before he could find the words to apologize.


	3. Acceptance

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! I've been having a minor case of writer's block, as well as getting all four wisdom teeth out… that was fun, let me tell ya…. Anyway, I know you can do better than two reviews! 100 hits and 2 reviews! That's sad! Enjoy this chapter, and please review!

Christine de Nuit

* * *

Chapter 3: Acceptance 

Christine looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a black gown that hugged her slender features. She nodded to herself in approval. Yes, it did suit her well. Normally she didn't wear black, but it seemed to match her mood as of late.

It had been a day since she had last spoken to Erik, when he had angrily spat insults at her in his lair. She had been too overwhelmed with hurt to even so much as say goodbye before leaving him to regret his hasty accusations. Sometimes she really did not understand him.

Tonight was her dinner with Raoul. As much as she disliked Raoul as more than a friend (his advances were becoming quite annoying), she was glad for the distraction from her current situation.

Tossing her luscious curls about her shoulders, she grabbed her cloak.

Taking one last glance in the mirror, secretly hoping Erik was watching her, she turned and left the room.

She had promised to meet Raoul in the grand entrance hall of the Opera house. Ah, there he was.

Dressed in navy trousers with a matching navy vest and coat over a crisp white shirt, Raoul de Chagny looked the part of Prince Charming. Blushing at this realization, Christine allowed him to take her hand in his.

"Ah! My dear Christine! What a pleasure this is, to spend an enchanting evening in your presence catching up on old times, as well as celebrating your great triumph!" Raoul smiled as he leaned down to kiss the back of her palm.

Christine rolled her eyes. 'Great triumph' must be his favorite phrase; he used it in nearly every conversation he had.

"Hello, Raoul. Nice to see you again," she said politely, pulling away from him.

Raoul ignored this and called to his servants to bring the carriage around.

Helping her in, he took in the beauty that was Christine.

How she had grown since her days as Little Lotte by the shore! She was taller than most of the ballet girls, but not as tall as the men of the Opera house. Her slender figure was accentuated by the clinging black gown she wore now, with a black cloak hung over her shoulders for warmth. Her skin was milky white and looked to be softer than silk. Raoul smiled at the thought.

Christine glanced at him nervously, wondering why he couldn't just get in the carriage without having to scan her entire body. It made her quite uncomfortable.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked dryly.

Raoul brushed his thoughts away and climbed in, taking a seat across from her.

"Nothing, my dear. Now, I know of this great café…" his voice trailed off as Christine turned to look out the window.

The Opera house was quite magnificent. Ever since she had come here as a child, she had been thankful to call it home. The grandeur was simply breathtaking and Christine smiled at the thought of her progressing career allowing her to stay there.

"Christine? Christine, did you hear me?"

Christine blinked, turning to Raoul. "What? I'm sorry, I was just thinking about…"

"Christine, I asked if you remembered that day you lost your scarf in the sea, and how I went out and retrieved it for you." He looked at her questioningly.

"Oh! Yes, of course I remember! How could I forget? You were quite the hero that day, Raoul." Christine hoped her answer had been satisfactory. She glanced up to look at his face.

It had.

Raoul proceeded to launch into the past, bringing up memories of how they had first met, and how her father would play his violin for them.

Christine sighed, taking it all in. She missed her father so much…

* * *

Christine awoke the next morning with a smile upon her face. Dinner with Raoul had turned out to be better than she had expected. He was so nice to her, and she was glad she had spent time with him. 

Rising out of bed, she made her way over to her armoire to get dressed for the day.

There were no rehearsals today, and for this Christine was thankful. Going from chorus girl to Prima Donna was taking its toll on her body. Luckily she had had a long night's rest and was feeling quite refreshed when she noticed something on her desk.

Walking towards it, she saw that it was a blood red rose wrapped in a black silk ribbon. Once again, it was being used as a weight for the letter underneath it.

Christine sighed as she bent to read the latest note from her estranged tutor.

_Christine,_

_I am deeply sorry for the pain and sorrow my accusations may have caused you. I would never wish to cause you harm in any way, and I regret my actions of that night. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. _

_There is another performance next week, and while your voice is good, it has not yet reached its full potential. I therefore propose, with your consent, to continue our lessons in hopes of meeting this goal. I will be here at 2 o'clock this afternoon; please be ready with your music._

_Once again, my deepest apologies. I can only hope you shall forgive me. I am looking forward to seeing you this afternoon._

_Erik_

Christine sighed. Did he really mean what he had written in the letter? Erik could be so wonderful to her sometimes, and yet his actions of the other night made her wonder...

She didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

Turning from his hiding place, Erik's head was running rampant with thoughts of what he had just seen. Did she forgive him? Would she come today? Why had she sighed like that? He climbed into the gondola and was soon at the entrance of his home. 

The past few days had been miserable for him. He had spent them down in his lair, being tortured by his regret and anguish. It only made it worse to know that he had done it to himself.

He sighed as he pictured that night for the thousandth time.

She had been so sweet to him and yet, he could feel her next betrayal on the horizon. Once again she would rip his heart in two by going out with that damn boy.

How he longed to hold her, to have her smile at him as she had last night coming home from dinner. Her eyes had sparkled when she looked at Raoul, and her smile radiated warmth from her body.

Erik had done everything he could think of to make his pain go away. Broken mirrors lined the walls of his lair as silent evidence to his anguish.

Making his way around his lair, he took care to cover them with the magnificent tapestries. He didn't want to have to answer her questions should she decide to come down there with him again.

Oh how he tormented himself! As if she would ever again step foot inside his home, the home of a murderer, the home of the monster who had cursed at her in such a way as to try to make her feel the pain he felt. Oh, Christine…

Erik turned and made his way to his organ. Softly pounding away at the keys, he began to compose a new, darker piece, one that matched his mood and mannerisms.

Yes, he thought, this would win her over to him. This opera would allow him to seduce her and gain what he had desired for so long.

Christine.

* * *

At exactly fifteen minutes to 2 o'clock that afternoon, Christine began to make her way to her dressing room. 

Her emotions were still mixed, her mind and heart still confused. She had come to the conclusion that if he apologized to her in person, perhaps her world would be righted once again.

She could only hope.

Shutting the door behind her, she looked around the room. He wasn't there yet, and she sighed in relief. She still needed a few moments to compose herself.

Sitting on her bed, her thoughts turned to Raoul.

He was handsome, in that shallow sort of way. The way his blonde hair fell into his eyes made Christine's heart leap. And he treated her so well. They had known each other for so long, and it was easy to feel safe and comfortable in his presence. He was so predictable.

Which was quite different from Erik. She had known Erik ever since she had come to the Opera house, although she had foolishly thought him to be an angel for most of their time together. His magnificent tenor had the ability to consume her, drawing her near him. She could not help but be attracted to him, especially after discovering he was indeed a man. There was a sensual pull between his darkness and her light that she could not resist. But that face… that horrible face…

She closed her eyes, trying to push the thought from her mind.

Suddenly the mirror slipped open, revealing Erik in all his dark glory. He had managed to clean himself up, not wanting her to see the wreck he had made of himself in her absence.

She turned, smiling discreetly at him. "Hello, Erik".

Erik was by her side in two strides. Taking her hand in his, bent down and stared into her eyes, his twin oceans of blue and green taking in her angelic face.

"Christine, I want to apologize in person for my actions the other night. It was quite wrong of me to bring about such accusations, and I know they were not true. My temper seems to get the better of me sometimes. I can only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." he moved his gaze away from her.

"Erik, I must be honest. When you said what you did to me, I didn't think it was possible I could forgive you or even see you ever again. Your harsh words hurt me very much. I couldn't stand the thought of you thinking such things about me. And after all we've been through…" Christine smiled and taking her hand, brought it to rest on his perfect cheek.

"I only hope that we can make it through this and that things will return to the way they once were. Now then, how about a lesson?"

Erik gave her a small smile, his mask gleaming in the soft candlelight. She had forgiven him after the horrors of the other night. And she was once again touching him. Although he was unused to it, he didn't mind the physical contact of his angel at all.

Christine couldn't help but be happy. Things were once again right between her and her tutor. Gazing up at him, she saw what appeared to be desire swirling in his eyes.

She blinked trying to get a better look. His stare was normal. She pushed any thoughts from her mind and quickly pulled him into a chaste embrace, burying her face into his chest.

Bending his head down to her soft hair, Erik drew in the wonderful scent of lavender in her curls. He wrapped an arm around her waist, savoring this sweet moment with his Christine.

Looking down, he placed a finger under her chin and lifted so that she looked up into his eyes. They stayed that way for a few minutes, smiles upon both their faces.

Pushing Christine away from him, Erik turned and picked up her music. Gently taking her arm, he led her through the mirror and down the dark passageway.

* * *

A/N: Ah, couldn't resist some relatively minor fluff for you! Next chapter should be up soon…don't forget to review this time! 


	4. The Second Betrayal

A/N: Alright, here's another chapter. Thanks a bunch to Erin, AMaskandanAngel, and Charity for the great reviews! You guys rock! Keep it up!

Christine de Nuit

* * *

Chapter 4: The Second Betrayal

It had been a week since Christine had forgiven Erik. As much as she loved spending time with him, she also found herself eagerly awaiting the Vicomte's visits as well. Raoul was quite fond of her, and made it a point to show his feelings for her every chance he got. Christine couldn't help but love him.

Christine smiled at the thought as she made her way to her dressing room. Rehearsals had gone well today. Her voice was ready for tomorrow night's performance. She couldn't wait. It was going to be spectacular! She loved the feeling of all eyes on her, as she sung her heart out on stage. And she looked forward to what would happen after the gala. Raoul had told her of a surprise, and she couldn't wait to discover what it was!

Once in her room, Christine quickly changed into a comfortable dress. Meg would be there any minute. Between rehearsals, lessons with Erik, and outings with Raoul, Christine had hardly spent any time with her best friend. She had truly missed her, and was eager to hear the latest gossip swirling throughout the ballet corps.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" Christine said softly.

The door opened and Meg snuck in. Gently closing the door, she ran over to embrace her friend.

"Oh Christine! It's been so long since we've had a talk!" Meg smiled knowingly.

"I know, dear Meg! I have been so busy with rehearsals and such… Now tell me the latest gossip! Is it true that the managers are dallying with the dancers?"

Christine listened attentively for a good ten minutes as Meg shared the latest news of the Opera house. Soon, however, her attention began to drift to her thoughts, and she couldn't help remembering the way Raoul's lips had lingered on her hand the day before.

"Now, Christine, you must tell me all about the Vicomte! There are many rumors going around about you two!" Meg leaned in, eagerly awaiting Christine's explanation.

"Oh Meg! He's simply wonderful!" Christine launched excitedly into the conversation, making sure to stop every few moments so Meg could sigh with jealousy.

* * *

"Christine! You were simply amazing tonight! Congratulations on your great triumph!" Raoul ran to catch up to her.

Christine smiled, turning to face him. She hardly even noticed his mentions of 'great triumphs' anymore.

"Oh, you're too kind, dear Raoul!" she blushed.

Raoul gazed into her brown eyes before taking her arm in his. "Come, my dear! It's time for your surprise! Keep you eyes closed, no peeking!"

Christine smiled anxiously. She couldn't wait to see what Raoul had in store for her.

After a period of walking, Christine felt the cool rush of air on her cheeks.

"Alright, Little Lotte! Open your eyes!"

Christine opened her eyes and looked around. They were on the roof of the Opera house, and she could see for miles. Paris looked so beautiful at night, the lights and stars shone brightly all around her. Glancing down, she gasped.

Raoul was on his knees. Taking his hand in hers, he placed a chaste kiss on her fingers. Pulling out a beautiful ring with a rather large stone upon it, he spoke with eloquence in addressing the woman before him.

"My dear Christine, where do I begin? I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. As a child, I spent many a day by your side, imagining the future that lay ahead of us. After your father's death, I didn't know if we would ever meet again. As luck would have it, we would once again be reunited. I thank God every day for bringing you back into my life. You are truly the sweetest, most caring, and beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and I don't think I shall be able to live the rest of my life without you by my side. Please say you feel the same way, wanting to share one love, one lifetime together. Christine Daaé, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Christine looked at him in utter shock. She couldn't move. Had he really just said that, or was her mind playing tricks on her?

Raoul shifted uncomfortably. She was taking an awful long time to answer.

"Christine? You don't have to answer me right now if you don't-"

"Oh, Raoul! I-I would love to!" Christine smiled shyly as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Standing up, Raoul grabbed her waist, twirling her around and around. She laughed as he set her down, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

Christine blinked as he pulled away. Surely she should feel something more when kissing her beloved. Wouldn't it be something more than just a feeling of kissing a brother? Looking into his eyes, she pushed the thought from her mind, allowing the excitement of her impending marriage to carry her away.


	5. The Reaction

Chapter 5: The Reaction

Erik leaned against the cool marble of the statue. He closed his eyes, taking in the scene he had just witnessed. She couldn't have… had she really just… Anger fluctuated throughout his entire body. She had betrayed him… again!

How could she do this to him? After all that had happened! She had betrayed him once already, and he had reluctantly forgiven her. The past week had been filled with more happiness than he could have dreamt of. She had taken to embracing him warmly after each lesson, and they had engaged in such deep conversation about the one thing they shared – music. They had made such progress! And now it was ruined, all because of that insolent boy!

Fool! He thought to himself angrily. How could he have been so blind? Of course she felt nothing for him as he did her. He had tricked himself into believing that she had really cared for him after forgiving him. But how could she love him? He was nothing but a lonely gargoyle, torturing himself with fantasies of his beloved Christine. Oh how foolish he had been! He had been too caught up in these fantasies to even register that things may have gotten quite serious with her precious Vicomte. And now it was too late.

Or was it?

Erik returned to his lair. Sitting at his organ, he put the finishing touches on his new masterpiece of seduction and betrayal. Writing furiously, he tried to push the thoughts of Christine out of his mind, knowing that when it was all over with, she would be his.


	6. Wandering Child

A/N: Alright, here's another chapter! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, you guys are awesome!

**Erickphan24601** – Haha I totally agree! Just thinking about kissing Raoul makes me nauseous!

**Madame Sophie** – Thanks a bunch! I've read your latest work, and plan on reviewing as soon as I upload this chapter!

**Pertie** – Awww, that was really sweet of you, I'm glad you like it!

**Charity** – Thanks for the input, I've gone back and changed it. You're right, Christine isn't very bright, but she's also still pretty confused. Unfortunately at the moment she seems to be turning to the wrong person for comfort!

And without further ado, I bring you the latest chapter! Oh, and I needed to speed things up, so it takes place a couple months after Christine and the fop became engaged… haha

Christine de Nuit

* * *

Chapter 6: Wandering Child

Several months had passed since Raoul's proposal, and Christine was so busy she barely had time to plan her wedding. It was only as she drifted off to sleep every night that she found the time to think of her future and how wonderful life would be for her.

The Opera house was brimming with excitement. They were preparing for the premiere performance of _Don Juan Triumphant_. Rumor had it that the managers had found the score in their office with a rather threatening note from the Opera Ghost himself, demanding that they follow his specific instructions as to how it would be performed. Christine had, of course, been given the role of leading soprano, with Signor Piangi as Don Juan. Rehearsals were going quite well and the managers were quite confident in its projected success.

Christine awoke the morning of the premiere feeling quite refreshed. She dressed quickly and stood before the mirror. She wanted to look extra special today, for Raoul was taking her out for a pre-celebratory lunch.

The thought of Raoul caused her to glance down at the extravagant ring upon her finger. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. Being engaged to Raoul had been quite wonderful, but she always had the feeling that something was missing. He was always very courteous to her, his only sign of affection being a kiss to the cheek here and there. He spoke often of life after the wedding and how happy they would be. Christine hoped he was right.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she called softly.

"Are you ready, my dear?" asked Raoul, brushing his lips against her warm cheek.

Christine smiled sweetly and nodded. Placing her cloak on her shoulders, she followed him out the door.

* * *

"Well, I have wonderful news, my dear," Raoul said as they sat down at the table.

"I have been to the priest, and have made arrangements for the wedding!" Raoul said excitedly, quite proud of the initiative he had taken.

"Oh Raoul, that's lovely! When are we to be married?" replied Christine.

"In three weeks time, darling. That will give you enough time to prepare, shan't it? With tonight being your last performance, you won't have to go to rehearsals anymore. That will give you more time to focus on the wedding and our future together." Raoul's face was buried in the menu, causing him to miss the confused look on Christine's face.

"W-What? My last p-performance? Tonight?" Christine's mind was spinning.

"Well of course, Little Lotte! Surely you didn't think you'd still perform after we're married! Women of such status don't partake in such filth! Besides, you will be too busy, what with all your duties to attend to; running the household, participating in society, attending to the children…" Raoul smiled at his last comment, "You won't sing after we're married. You'll never have to return to the Opera house again!"

Christine was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. No more singing? Never returning to her beloved home? Parting with music forever? This was not the life she had pictured!

She stood abruptly, knocking silverware to the floor. Raoul looked up, confused.

"Christine? Christine, where are you going?"

But she didn't hear him. Thoughts ran wildly throughout her head. She couldn't concentrate. She needed to be free.

She ran out the doors, heading for the one place where she could be alone and allowed to think.

* * *

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she entered the cemetery. She walked slowly, trying to collect her thoughts as she passed the cold statues of angels.

Kneeling before her father's grave, Christine sobbed into her cloak.

How had this happened? Her father had promised her an angel of music. That angel had turned out to be a horribly possessive man. Her childhood sweetheart had come back into her life, filling it with such joy. And now he was trying to take away her one true love – music. Hopelessness set in, and she collapsed on the wet ground, sobbing even harder.

Suddenly she felt warm arms around her. Who was it? Could it be…?

"Angel or Father, friend or phantom, who is it there?" Glancing up, she realized it was him.

Erik smiled, taking her into his arms.

"_Have you forgotten your angel_?" his voice encompassed her, and she breathed in his scent.

"Angel, oh speak! What endless longings echo in this whisper?"

"Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze," his whisper sent chills throughout her body.

"Wildly my mind beats against you…" Christine looked at him questioningly.

"Yet your soul _obeys_," he replied with finality.

"Angel of Music, I betrayed you! Turning from true beauty! Oh Erik! Please forgive me!" her eyes brimmed with fresh tears. She knew how hurt he had been when she had accepted Raoul's proposal; however it wasn't until this very moment that she realized how much it pained her to see her angel hurt.

Erik gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. She seemed to be sincere, but could he trust her not to hurt him again? He had spent the past few months consumed by agony and hatred. And yet, despite her betrayals, he still loved her. He couldn't risk being hurt again, but perhaps he wouldn't have to. Maybe in forgiving her, they could still be friends…

"Yes, I forgive you. Now tell me, Angel, what is it that makes you cry so?" he leaned in, placing his lips to her forehead.

Christine was undone. Burying her face in his chest, she began to tell him of all that had transpired that day. Erik tightened his grip around her, gently stroking her curls.

"And then… Raoul… He said… Never singing again… No more Opera… Oh Erik! It was horrible!"

Erik's face exploded with anger. That fool had done this to her! He was condemning her to a life she didn't deserve! Taking away her one passion! How dare he!

"Hush, mon ange, it will be alright. I won't let any harm come to you. Of course you'll still come to the Opera, you can't waste your talent. Now come, we must leave. It is almost time for the gala! You wouldn't want to miss that, would you?"

She shook her head, and let him help her up. She was still confused as to what she would do, but Erik's words had comforted her in such a way that she could not be sad any longer. Looking sweetly at him, she allowed him to help her into his carriage. Erik took hold of the reins and soon they were on their way. Smiling, Christine succumbed to sleep, thoughts of Erik dancing in her head.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I'm sorry this chapter sucked. The next one will hopefully be much better...I think my Erik is getting a little out of character... I'll try and work on that too...gahhhh...will update soon!


	7. The Point of No Return

A/N: Alright, it wasn't that the last chapter sucked, I guess it was just my least-favorite. That and it took forever to write! Thanks for all the kind reviews! I had a bad day and reading those helped quite a bit!

**Erickphan24601** – omgsh! I just about died laughing when I read that! That's so true, ALW does have the teeth! I always imagined that he could be the phantom himself; but alas, he would never be as good looking as Gerard Butler!

**Rae** – I'm trying not to make Christine come off as that dumb, she's just really confused I guess. (Though were I in her position, I most certainly would not be) so we'll see where she goes with that. And I totally agree about Raoul, though I'm trying to be as nice to him as I can :)

Thanks for the continued support! It really means a lot! And now – the long awaited Don Juan chapter! I only hope I can live up to the expectations surrounding it… eek…

Christine de Nuit

* * *

Chapter 7: The Point of No Return 

Christine grasped her armoire as Madame Giry finished lacing her corset.

This was it, she thought.

With an hour left before the premiere of _Don Juan_, Christine had no idea what she was going to do. All her doubts concerning Raoul were swirling in her head, mocking her indecisiveness. She loved Raoul, but was it really worth sacrificing her career and that which mattered to her most – music?

"Christine, are you alright?" Meg asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"You're trembling and look, your face is pale!"

Christine smiled weakly at her friend "Yes, of course, Meg. I'm just anxious about the performance."

Meg gave her a reassuring hug. "You'll do fine, Christine! Your voice is amazing, it's like the role was written just for you! Now come on, it's time to go!"

Nodding, Christine took her hand. She shut the door, but not before noticing the object lying upon her bed.

A red rose with a black ribbon tied ever so elegantly around its stem.

* * *

The dark sounds of the orchestra could be heard from backstage. The Phantom's Opera had begun. 

Christine exhaled slowly, trying to calm down. For some reason she had the strangest feeling that something was amiss. She pushed the thought out of her mind, returning her attention to the performance.

"_Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan_," Piangi's voice rang out.

Christine's heart beat faster. Soon she would be out there, singing in what could very well be her last performance. She needed to make it count.

She decided right then and there that she would be absolutely perfect, singing from her very soul with the passion and longing that this dark opera deserved. It would be her best moment yet.

"…If I do not forget myself and laugh!" Piangi walked backstage, looking quite pleased with himself. Christine took a deep breath and walked in front of the audience.

"…_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!" _the words slipped gracefully from her lips.

She knelt down in center stage, gently placing a basket of roses down before her. She glanced down and took one in her hand. And then she heard it.

"_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent… silent…"_ Erik smirked behind his mask as he walked onto the stage.

Christine glanced up, eyes wide with shock. Erik was on stage with her! It seemed so bold, beyond all reason, and yet; right. It felt so right for him to join her in that duet. His voice mesmerized her, and for a moment she forgot to breathe.

"_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge – in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me; Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided… decided…"_

She stood up as he walked towards her, succumbing to his voice. Its pure passion invoked a deep warmth within her, much like it had that night in his lair when he had sung of the music of the night. He was so close now, she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"_Past the point of no return, no backward glances; our games of make believe are at an end! Past all thought of 'if' or 'when', no use resisting! Abandon thought and let the dream descend…"_

Suddenly he closed all space between them, embracing her from behind, pressing her to him. She leaned into him, her mind having lost all control. She couldn't resist him.

"_What raging fires shall flood the soul? Which rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?"_

Christine closed her eyes. His voice was different than it had been in lessons. It was filled with such emotion, igniting passion within her. Yes, this voice was the voice of a lover, not a tutor.

"_Past the point of no return; the final threshold! What warm unspoken secrets will we learn, beyond the point of no return…?"_

She broke the embrace, facing him with a smile as she burst into song.

"_You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence…silence…"_

Erik broke their gaze and glanced up to the box the Vicomte was sitting in. He smiled, wondering what the precious Vicomte was thinking abouttheir passionate performance. The look on his face said it all, and Erik had to suppress a laugh.

"_I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent; now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided… decided…"_

Christine nodded her head slightly, never breaking her gaze with the now fiery oceans of green and blue.

"_Past the point of no return, no going back now! Our passion play has now at last begun! Past all thought of 'right' or 'wrong'! One final question: how long should we two wait before we're one?"_

Christine let her very soul loose as they began to mount the stairs. There was no going back now.

"_When will the blood begin to race; the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?"_

They stopped at the top, facing each other, their eyes locked.

Erik was completely entranced. She sang the words with the yearning he felt in the very depths of his soul. It was more than he could have dreamt of! He had never seen her like this. She was so passionate andseductive, so intense. She seemed to believe every word she sang. Could it be possible that she felt the same as he in that heated moment?

Christine drank in the sight of him. The flames danced around them, casting a warm glow on their bodies. She could see the look of longing in his eyes, feeling the desire running throughout her entire body.

Suddenly their voices joined in unison, exploding with such intensity and emotion it was as if their very souls were merging, as they walked towards each other. The audience held its breath, witnessing the scene before them with complete awe.

"_Past the point of no return; the final threshold! The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn.."_

Erik pressed her firmly against him, running his hands through her hair, around her neck and shoulders, protectively as they sang. Christine leaned in to him, her breathing heavy.

Raoul's eyes brimmed with tears, confusion evident on his face. He had never seen Christine like this, she seemed completely lost in her character. Surely she was only pretending… but was she? Could one really pretend to have such passion and longing which should be reserved for only a husband to see?

"…_we've passed the point of no return…"_

Christine could feel her heart beating fast, feeling as if her chest would explode at any moment.

Erik continued to caress her neck lovingly as he parted his lips to whisper in her ear.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you…"_

She faced him, never leaving his arms. Their eyes locked in a hypnotic trance, conveying unspoken words and emotions. In his pleading eyes, Christine suddenly sensed his loneliness, his needing of acceptance, his passion, his desire, his longing, his love for her.

And she understood.

It was not with Raoul that she belonged. It was with Erik. She belonged to him, mind, body, and spirit. Theirs souls were connected in such a way that they could never truly leave each other. She felt alive when she was with him. He stirred a passion within her. Yes, it was Erik's arms she longed to hold her, not Raoul's. Why had she not realized this before? She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she realized she was in the arms of her one true love, her angel. She closed her eyes as he pulled her closer. Trembling beneath his touch, she could feel the adrenaline pumping throughout her veins. Reaching up, she took his warm cheeks in between her palms. This was truly the point of no return.

By now the orchestra had stopped playing.

"_Anywhere you go let me go too! Christine, that's all I ask of… yo-"_

He was silenced as she gently brushed her lips against his. He tensed for a moment, before responding, deepening the kiss. They gave in to their desires, the passion of their duet fusing them together. She had betrayed him twice before, but now she could no longer deny him. She was his.

Pulling slightly from the embrace, he looked lovingly into her eyes, trying to find reassurance. She smiled shyly at him before whispering "Erik, I love you".

Erik was undone. He pulled her in for a tight embrace, still unbelieving at the four words she had uttered with a love he had never known. Breathing in the scent of her curls, he kissed her forehead before whispering into her ear, "Hold on, my love".

Christine grasped hold of his waist as Erik cut a rope.

The audience and the orchestra, which had been stunned into silence, were suddenly in a frenzy as the elegant chandelier began to swing threateningly above their heads.

Erik kicked open a trap door, and embracing Christine, they fell gracefully down below the stage into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

A/N: Alright I hope that was as good as I intended it to be! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	8. Evergreen

Chapter 8: Evergreen

Erik couldn't help but smile as he led his beloved through the dark passageways.

Unbelievable! He was still in awe of all that had transpired in the last hour. His opera had, of course, been a success… but Christine! Oh, Christine! She loved him! What he had dreamt of for so many years had finally come true! His angel loved him! He was seemingly drowning in his newfound happiness.

He was awakened from his thoughts by a small cry of pain.

"Christine? What is it? Are you hurt?"

Christine bent over, clutching her bare foot.

"I just tripped on a stone that's all. It only hurts a little…" she trailed off, embarrassed.

Erik realized then that she had been walking the whole time without shoes, as Aminta was indeed barefoot in Don Juan.

"My dear, I'm so sorry! I did not realize you were without shoes! Oh, forgive me! Would you like me to carry you so that it doesn't happen again?" he asked, deeply concerned.

"Oh, alright, if you insist," Christine teased.

Chuckling lightly, Erik scooped her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing in contentment.

They continued on in silence, relishing the sweet contact.

They were almost to his lair when Christine began to tease him, placing soft kisses on his chest. This was almost too much for Erik. He had hardly known any contact that did not come in the form of a beating, let alone the sensation of his beloved's warm breath and soft lips upon his chest. He sighed, thinking he could become quite used to it.

They soon reached their destination. Erik placed Christine carefully on the swan bed, not wanting to place her feet on the cold stone floor. Christine gave a small whimper as the warmth of his body left her.

"My dear, you must be freezing! You should change, there are many dresses in your measurements in that chest over there," he said, pointing to the opposite corner of the room, "I'll return when you're finished." With that, he gave a small kiss to her forehead before leaving her alone.

Smiling, Christine stood up and walked to the large chest Erik had pointed to. Opening it slowly, she gasped. Inside were a dozen gowns, all of the finest quality. Erik was so good to her, she did not deserve this! She shifted through them carefully, choosing one that would be very attractive on her. However, she soon cast it aside. She had another idea.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed since he had left Christine in her room. Erik had been pacing by his organ, his thoughts running rampant. So far he had managed his control, but what he wanted more than anything was to run to her, shower her in kisses, and show her just how much he loved her. But no, he couldn't do that. They were not married, it was very improper. He smiled to himself. Yes, he would be a gentleman – for her sake. 

What was taking her so long? He walked slowly back to her room.

"Christine? Are you alright, my dear?" he asked softly, not knowing what to do.

"I'm fine, Erik. More than fine," he could sense the smile in her voice, "you can come in now".

Erik entered, and his mouth dropped open as he gazed at the sight before him.

There stood Christine, in the wedding dress he had made for her. Her chocolate curls spilled over the exquisite gown, which hung snug against her curves. Her eyes twinkled and there was a slight blush in her cheeks. She was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

He couldn't speak.

Christine's beaming smile soon turned to a frown. "Do I displease you, Erik?"

Shocked, his eyes bore into her. "W-Why no, Christine! You are breathtakingly beautiful," he said quietly, unable to express himself fully. "You could never displease me, my angel. It's just that... you're wearing a... wedding dress."

Christine smiled, raising her eyebrow slightly. "I know, I saw it on the mannequin that night... Would you prefer me to change?"

He gazed at her. "Christine, if you desire to wear that...dress...I have no protests."

Her face lit up and she jumped into his arms. "Oh Erik," she cried, "Erik, I love you so much! Please don't ever leave me!"

Erik gazed lovingly into her deep brown eyes. "My beloved," he whispered so that only she could hear. "I could never leave you. For if we were ever parted, surely I would die of a broken heart."

A tear slipped down his cheek as her lips brushed his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her nearer. She deepened the kiss, nibbling gently on his bottom lip before gaining access to the sweetness of Erik's mouth. A small sigh of desire escaped from his mouth into hers.

Suddenly they became very aware of the barriers of clothing that separated them.

Closer! Closer! Christine's mind screamed. Surely she was going mad! Her mind registered only Erik, and she thought she would drown in passion as electricity spread throughout her body.

They collapsed onto the bed, both still fully clothed, breaking the kiss for breath. Christine sighed as Erik's mouth trailed down her throat and collarbone. She hoped she would never get used to the excitement that flowed throughout her whenever their skin made contact. She pulled his head up, crushing her mouth to his.

It was then she felt something in the way. Oh, the mask. She hardly noticed it anymore. She pulled it off, frowning when Erik, clearly embarrassed, pulled away to put it back in place.

"Erik, no, please don't put it back on," she whispered.

He was confused. "Christine, I am a hideous monster. A repulsive carcass. It would frighten you to see such a hideous face."

She shook her head. "No, mon amour. I love you for this," she placed her hand over his heart before moving it to caress his right cheek. "I do not care about your face. You are beautiful to me, I love all of you, did you not hear me say this on the stage?"

Erik was half convinced. "So… you don't care… about it?"

She shook her head again, smiling. "No, Angel. I don't."

And with that, she enveloped him in another mind-blowing kiss that sent their souls soaring.

Erik was floating. Christine was his, _his! _And oh, how he loved her! It was then that he realized he could never again live without her by his side, loving him.

Gently pulling away from her, he rolled off the bed onto the floor. Confused, Christine sat up and moved toward him. He stopped her with his hands, placing a finger upon her lips to keep her from speaking.

Reaching inside his pocket, he drew out a ring. He swiftly got on one knee.

Christine's eyes widened as she took on the realization of what was happening.

Gathering courage in her reaction, Erik took her hands in his.

"My beloved Christine," he began, trying not to let the emotion swirling between them get to him.

"When I first heard you so many years ago, crying for your father, you stole my heart. I identified with your pain and loneliness, and could not help but comfort you. I became your Angel of Music, deceiving you to be closer to you. Over the years you learned so much, accomplishing more than I could have ever hoped for. You also grew into quite a lovely young woman and I could not help but fall in love with you."

Christine blushed at his proclamation.

"This night has been the best of my entire life. Just singing our strange duet on stage would have been enough for me. I could have died happy knowing what we accomplished with our voices tonight. I wrote Don Juan with the thought of seducing you, but I secretly hoped you would come willingly. And you did just that. I cannot express my gratitude for all that you have shown me. My love for you is so deep, that I fear I can't live without you. You are the answer to my fervent prayer. You are my beloved, my angel. And I would spend the rest of my life proving my love to you. Christine, darling Christine, would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

A/N: Alright I'm back! I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update. My muse left me for a week, and then drumline and marching band started up, so I've been doing a lot of music stuff. I was reading through some other fics today and finally got my inspiration back! I hope you guys don't hate me, I tried to make it up to you with the fluff of this chapter...haha well I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, they seriously brought tears to my eyes. Keep up the reviews and hopefully I'll keep up the writing! 

Christine de Nuit


	9. Impossible?

Chapter 9: Impossible?

The audience was scrambling from their chairs to avoid the trembling chandelier above. Panic spread throughout the theatre, and screams were heard as the body of Piangi was discovered backstage.

Raoul was dumbfounded, unable to move from his seat. He had watched as his fiancée disappeared from the stage. What had he just witnessed? Christine had taken on a completely different persona, fire emerging from her usual timid self. The way she sang with that man seemed to indicate that she had, well, desired him! Raoul grew angry as he remembered the kiss. What the hell was she doing? She was his, _his! _And who was this man? Surely not Signor Piangi! Where had they gone? He had to find her; he had to get her back.

Jumping from his seat, he pushed through the crowds to the backstage area.

"Madame Giry! Please, Madame! Who was that man? And where have they gone?"

"Do not ask me. I know nothing, Monsieur!" she replied, hurrying to find her daughter.

"That's not true! I know that you know! Please, I love her!" Raoul's voice grew desperate.

She turned around to face him. "Alright, Monsieur. I will tell you. But not here. Follow me, s'il vous plaît."

Madame Giry hurried through the corridors to her room. They didn't have much time, so she would have to give him the short version.

Once there, they sat down facing each other.

Raoul was on the brink of tears. "Madame, who is he? Where did he come from? What is he doing with Christine? Where did they-"

"Please, Monsieur. We do not have much time. His name is Erik. I rescued him from the gypsies and brought him here as a young girl…" she launched into the tale, recounting Erik's tortured past, bragging of his musical genius, and all the while avoiding the title of 'Opera Ghost'.

"Monsieur, I believe they are in love with each other. What you saw on stage was not acting. Erik has loved her for many years, and I do believe she has finally returned emotion."

"Non! C'est impossible! She loves me! _ME!_ We are engaged to be married! How could she do this to me? I have to speak to her, Madame! Where are they?"

"Come with me, Monsieur, I will take you to them. But remember; keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"


	10. Author's Note

**Sorry for the lack of update. I've been really busy trying to get ready for AP exams, and now I'm having health problems again. Trust me, endoscopies and colonoscopies are not fun. As soon as I'm better and free of make-up work, I'll be back to updating. Thanks for your patience and understanding!**


End file.
